What Black Can Do
by ontheAlist
Summary: angry at first about moving to stoneybrook from NYC, Madison quickly gets over her angst and proceeds to stir up the kids at the high school (bc now, the girls are in 10th grade, 'cept for mal and jessi)


"What black can do" A BSC fanfic  
  
"What a quaint little town!" she overheard her mother say over the phone.  
  
"Fuck quaint!" thought Madison Edwards as she inhaled a long drag on her cigarette. She checked out the street oh which lived the new place she would now call home. It was a beautiful house, she had to admit that much. She recalled marveling at the size of the rooms and had already begun dressing them up in her mind. Although her family was wealthy, Madison had never lived in a house quite this large simply because they were always on the move. The only break to that lifestyle they had experienced had come in the last 8 years when they had lived in New York. In relation to the size of the apartments people usually have when they live in New York City, theirs was actually quite spacious, but it wasn't the same as having your very own house. No, mansion. Indeed, that's what it was.  
  
"Well, at least our standard of living hasn't dropped by that much." Madison said aloud to her brother Tom who had joined her outside for a quiet smoke. "You mean besides the fact that we're living in the middle of nowhere?" he said with more ease than Madison would've thought possible. "I mean that we're still in the same social standing. The rich among the rich." Tom nodded, "oh! Gotcha." They stopped and continued to puff away.  
  
"Tell me again what we're doing here exactly?" she asked flicking away some ash into the bushes.  
  
"In 50 words or less: mum wanted a place where she could have a garden, dad decided to transfer so he'd only have to do a half ass job at work but get paid more with more vacation time. That, and they just wanted a change. And you too! How much more modeling could you have really taken before you absolutely flipped? You know how we are Mad, it was a miracle that we stayed in NY as long as we did! Mum and dad just want a place to hang their hats, y'know? A place to come home to after a big trip, a big house so we can have a million relatives over for the holidays and have one of those traditional Christmases and shit."  
  
"You overshot your limit tom-boy," Madison smiled. "I get all that, but- what the fuck?!?! What is there to do in a place like this exactly? And come on! I'm in my second year of high school! How could they pull me out? And I like modeling! That's why I started! Dude, you don't get it!" she continued to ramble for a while until Tom finally cut her off.  
  
"Mad! I know it seems like a really shitty deal right now, but trust me, starting your second year of high school in Stoneybrook isn't as crap as you think it is. You could've spent your last year here, and hell, that would've pissed me off too!", Tom was starting his first year of post secondary education studying film at the local university which was supposed to have an amazing film program. "By then, everyone already has their friends.you're actually really lucky, you missed out on the awkward stage of everyone getting adjusted. Plus, do you really think you're gonna have much trouble making friends? Former model that you are," She shot him a Look. "Current model. I'm just on hiatus."  
  
She paused to consider him, "why exactly are you so keen on this move?" A shy grin spread across Tom's face. "Well.", he trailed off. "haven't you ever wanted to live in a small town? I mean, we've always been in the big cities. there's just this charm here that you can't get anywhere else. It's.comforting, if nothing else." Madison stared at her brother in disbelief. "Right, like you really expect me to buy that, there's something else isn't there?" his grin turned devilish, "These are kids in a small town, all we've ever lived in are big cities. We totally have the advantage over them in terms of, ah.experience."  
  
Suddenly Madison could see his point, "right," she nodded, beginning to see the oppourtunities ahead of her. Grinning she said, "let's fuck 'em up!"  
  
The two rose, and in silent agreement went inside the house to welcome the next day. 


End file.
